1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for updating or maintaining software in a network data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for dynamic segmentation of software importing, distributing, installing, and verifying compliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reliance on software has grown exponentially in recent years because of the increased use of computing devices in every aspect of business and society. Users have come to rely on software. With the reliance, a need exists for the software to be properly maintained and updated for the user's individual hardware and respective endeavors. Software developers frequently provide patches, updates, and new software offerings as products are further developed and as new needs and problems arise. Most customers access new software, updates, and patches through the Internet or through another data network.
With current systems, updates and maintenance frequently involves extensive coordination of administrators, managers, and information technology personnel as well as the associated expenses. Additionally, system downtime, installation problems, and scheduling can take a toll on the updating user.
For example, information technology (IT) administrators of software customers may have to initiate contact with a supplier site to identify new updates for existing products by checking a supplier website to see if new patches exist for each one of the products that the customer currently uses. Then, the customer is required to read the install notes to see if any prerequisites or dependencies are present for the patch prior to installation. Once the customer has verified this information, the patch is then downloaded to the desired machine and installed. Downloading the software patch and installing it may require extensive amounts of time and processing resources for each task.
Current distribution and installation procedures are error prone due to software conflicts and relationships, resource pools, application tiers, and overall complexity. As a result, most software update and maintenance efforts are problematic and inefficient.